When I'm With Him
by ggirl1710
Summary: (John Tartaglia and Michael Shawn Lewis) John's point of view during another one of his and his partner Michael's rather...passionate nights. *I can't believe I wrote this about them with a sexual theme but I just couldn't resist. Don't flame me if you don't like it or if you think it's offensive in any way*


Lust raised in me and my lover like chilling water in a fish tank, and the urgency to be engaged in the moment swam so fast in us like fishes in that tank; and so our lips touched forcefully. The inside of my lover's mouth had the scrumptious flavor of grape from the wine he and I had for supper earlier, and the taste was more than inviting to me, so I barged my tongue into his mouth and took up every inch of the territory. I kissed him sensually, and he enjoyed it. I know this because he moaned a low and gradual whimper. We connect our jaws like they are puzzle pieces and breathing heavily into our main entrances as we clashed on the wall, proceeding to sensually kiss.

The strange thing was that my love and I just felt the sudden lust creep up on us from out of nowhere. The evening just started out normally for the both of us, no special occasion planned. It was just another day for us, but, we didn't mind it at all.

I felt his hands slide up and down my back, slipping one hand under my shirt and feel my skin. His hand is cold, and it sent chills rushing over me, but him feeling me up turned me on more. I moaned through our scorching kisses.

Now I can feel the strong sensual desire in me getting more powerful. I ached and yearned for every bit of his contact. I wanted him again tonight.

He lifted up my shirt over my head and pulled it off. My bare chest was freezing because of the cool weather that's been going on for weeks now. He broke his lips away from mine and kissed my chest and neck. I moaned again, and as he sucks on my skin I whisper the name of the other. I roamed my fingers through his soft brown hair and sighed blissfully. Without even noticing it, I pressed my hips to his, getting one leg just between both of his. It was just enough to feel the sudden bulge in his pants even through the thick fabric material of our Levi's.

Then, I felt him push forward. This resulted in me developing a hardened wood (yes, I am a male as well) and I never thought that this man that was sending arousing signals and jolts racing all over my weak-like-jelly body could make me react this way.

Hell, I never thought I could make him get the same reaction that I was having at this very moment. The idea of me arousing him so forced me to get suggestive thoughts in my mind.

He grabbed my hand and grinned dominantly. Oh, how I am a slave to any smile that he wears on his face, his beautiful, intriguing, face. The next thing I knew we were walking down our hallway. I knew these hallways too well because we walk through them everyday, and I knew where we were going. Many thoughts ran through my mind, and my heart was beating out of anticipation.

Then, I don't even remember getting here, but he and I were in our own bedroom and in our bed, continuing our sensual necking and kissing, our hands again fondling over each other's bodies. I lifted up his shirt over his head like he did with mine earlier and I tossed it aside. Oh, his chest is like a Greek God's. Just marveling at it made my heart skip a rhythm. "You're beautiful.", I'd always say to him when we'd do this. He'd always smile, and I'd smile too.

"So are you.", he'd say to me, like right now. He returned his lips to mine. Our tongues were reintroduced and I moaned softly. My hands wandered freely on his smooth back and nape, just searching the entire surface like a blind man feeling a wall. "Your moans turn me on.", he said to me. His voice is deep and even exciting, even though I hear that voice every single day.

Words couldn't describe how much my body craved for him, calling for his contact once again. I could never wait another second every time we were like this and I still couldn't do it now. I tell him that now is the time. We undress the rest of our clothes and pull them off until we were just like Adam and Eve, naked and unafraid as if it was always natural to us. My body tensed and my wood throbbed against his.

At that exact second, he moved himself against me, slowly and patiently at first, and I groaned. "Oh yes, that's it.", I whisper to him. "That's so good."

"Faster?", he asks me. This is what else I love from my man whenever we have sex, he always goes gentle on me so that he doesn't hurt me while in the process of making love. He always asks if it's safe to step it up. I nodded and said, "Faster." Like a pet doing what it's told, my mate increased the movement of his member more and more and more, and we both began to breath heavily and groan in unison.

Then, he said my name. "John.", he pants as he pushes in and out of me. He repeats my name over and over and over. The more he said it, the more I became electrified, and how he said it, my Lord, in a sinful and seductive tone was just like Beethoven music to my ears. I'm just a fool for the sound of his voice.

I moaned articulately as he grinds on my entryway down there quick and rough. I let my head crash on the pillows and just gravelly groaned his name, then it turned into yelling turned to full blast. I screamed his name and many other things that I never thought would spit out of my mouth, using vocabulary that I'd normally wouldn't say everyday. I was using profanity, or what many would call talking dirty, and I'm not the type to even curse or swear. Only when I'm very frustrated that I cuss like a sailor. But, this wild moment, like all the other times my love and I engage in sexual intercourse, is the only exception.

I begged my lover to go faster and go harder and he did just exactly that. Everything I demanded him to do, he did, and his screaming and moaning for me showed that he was enjoying it like I am.

The bed was squeaking and rocking as he increased his hip power more and more and it felt like the whole room was getting warmed up like the inside of a microwave oven when really it was our body temperatures getting heated. We were both screaming each other's names, and I wondered how fast my man could go. He just kept going faster and faster every second. But, oh yes, I loved it. The warm sensation from below felt so damn good, too much to describe. I didn't even need to have any other ways to describe it anyways, that was all it could sum up to; it felt good.

He keeps on groaning, and oh how sexy they were; so manly and deep, as if he was growing. He threw his head back as he gave out a rebel yell. I could see his bare chest moving up and down as he breathed hard. His body looked like oil was spread on his body.

It finally drew to the point where we were so close to climaxing. We both kept on screaming in unison as we were so close. There's no use of holding it in. I roared my lover's name one last we both reached our final climaxes to finish it all off. "Michael!"

It was all over now.

We worked on getting back a normal speeded heart rate. He looks down at me and I look into his gorgeous eyes, a color of turquoise blue. His face looked so warm and tired, yet he was still my handsome man. I cupped his cheeks and gently brought his head down to me. I kiss his lips softly, and then I gave a satisfied sigh. I smile, and then he smiles. He rested his head on my shoulder and his body on top of mine, our hearts beating in a musical rhythm together.

I didn't care if his dead weight was like a ton of concrete bricks on me, having him here like this pleased me.

He breathes slowly, the air from his nostrils meet my skin, giving me goosebumps. I can feel his chest moving up and down as he was breathing. I sighed again and wrapped my arms around his back and cuddled with him on me. I kissed his cheek and then the top of his hair. I sighed for the third time, and spread an exhausted and pleased smile on my face. I can feel his heart drumming against my chest, and it's a beautiful heart beat.

We just lay there like this for God knows how long. Michael, my significant other, embraces me securely by having one arm around my back and the other above my rear. We were worn out extremely, but at least the event was worth while, like always when we do this.

I reached for the sheets and covered us beneath them. He raised his head and just looking at him made my heart skip a beat again. His silky, wet hair was in his eyes and I was tempted to separate them because it made him look so adorable. Still, I brushed the strands of hair away and gazed up at those turquoise eyes again as he looked down at me. God, he's so damn gorgeous.

I touched his cheek gently with the tips of my fingers, just drawing invisible circles on the warm skin, still not forcing my eyes away from his. When I'm with Michael I could care less if the whole world around us was bombed and became a wasteland that was once New York City, because with Michael I only live in a world where fear doesn't exist and there's no judgement and nothing goes wrong. Everything's right in that one little world.

Everything in it is right because I've finally found a lifelong partner to make sure that it's right.


End file.
